Half of my Heart
by lustnotforgotten
Summary: Hermione, Ron and Harry go back to Hogwarts to finish their 7th year and graduate. Professor Snape has survived, much to the dismay of those who lost the ones they loved. Hermione has everything she's ever wanted, right? Why can't she shake this feeling that she's missing something? And why does it feel better when Snape's around? - First Story


Hermione stared blankly at the scene rushing past the windows. The sun melted like honey on the green grass around her as she whispered the same song to herself that had been stuck in her head for weeks. Muted in the background of her mind she barely registered the same conversation Ron and Harry had been having for the past hour, which quidditch team had improved them most. Hermione had never cared about quidditch but had often feined interest as it kept her friends happy.

This year however, she couldn't even do that. The war had passed, she was with Ron, and there had been losses, painful losses, but as she went back to complete her 7th year, Hermione couldn't seem to shake the feeling that she wasn't as happy as she was supposed to be. Ron was everything she had ever wanted, right? When he had been with Lavender it ripped her insides apart, but now she had him, all to herself. Why did it still feel as if she was missing something, she always though it was Ron she was missing, but now where was she to go with this unshakable feeling.

The last night of the war was something Hermione could not forget. She had stood behind Ron, finally allowing herself to feel; to stop being brave, and let the emotions she had kept in rack her body as she watched Professor Snape be taken away by the medi-witches. Professor Snape had survived, but only just, and many still held resentment that he was one of very few that could be saved throughout the war. Some, namely Ron's brother, had not been that lucky.

The opening of the compartment door brought Hermione out of her star. Ginny appeared in the wooden and glass doorway, "Time to get changed guy's, we're nearly there", she said, giving them a warm smile, and Harry a meaningful look. As she closed the door Hermione stole a glance towards Harry who's cheeks had reddened as he mumbled a feeble lie about needing to use the bathroom to save Ron from the ick factor that Harry and his little sister needed to go make out. Again.

As Hermione began to peel off her jeans Ron slipped behind her and put his hands on her hips, gently rubbing underneath the elastic of her underwear. "It feels like we haven't been alone since the chamber" he whispered into her neck as he gave her light kisses. "I know" Hermione mumbled, holding herself back from pushing him away. What was wrong with her, she wanted this right? Why did it make her feel nauseated, the thought of him touching her, when mere months ago it had excited her so? Hermione let him kiss her an move his hands further southward as she looked out the window again, letting her mind fall blank.

A knock at the door brought her back and the pair sprung apart, Hermione yanking her jeans upwards just as the door opened. Disgusted dark brown eyes stared at them as a snarl played upon the tall man's lips. "I must ask you, as much as I detest having to witness this at all, to keep your hands to yourself while you are on this train, and in turn, at Hogwarts. I am sure being the ones who have saved the world give you such decadent privileges elsewhere, they do not, however, give you the right to fornicate in front of first years. Glass windows were not a happy accident", Professor Snape said in a long thought out drawl, his eyes meeting Ron's throughout the speech, acid on his tongue as he spoke of the war. "The golden couple still have to follow rules" he said before he turned sharply away and disappeared without another glance backwards, a storm cloud in his black cape disappearing quicker then you could say butterbeer.

Hermione felt her stomach fall even further as she quickly changed into her school robes, mentally blasting herself for forgetting about the blinds. Ron however took his time, spitting out insults about Professor Snape. "Why do bat's always have to survive huh? No one wanted him here anyway! I would trade ten of him to have my brother back. No! A million of him to have him back. Who does he think he is anyway, telling us what to do, we're the reason he's alive, he should be thanking us, not scolding us!" Ron said angrily, his voice getting louder and louder before Hermione even registered what he was saying. It had become so usual for her to completely drown everyone out, so much so that she had to actually concentrate now to even hear anybody.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement as she put on her shoes and socks. As she tied her shoelaces Hermione replayed the scene that had just unfolded over in her mind. Something was making her heart beat faster then it had before and the excitement in her stomach was far from nauseating. Was it the fear of being caught? Or was it when Snape had begun yelling she saw his eyes flash downwards and knew he had seen the pure white lace of her underwear as she had not zipped up or buttoned her jeans yet? No, of course not. It was Ron, she was feeling excited for Ron, she loved Ron; Ron made her feel the strong tingle of desire. Right?


End file.
